Moon Light Festival
by Sendo Sheng
Summary: Xiang and Mei are separated at a young age but make a promise to each other. Year after year they see each other. Lingering emotions growing with each passing moment until a breakthrough is made.


_**Moon Light Festival**_

"Make sure to write?"

The small boy nodded quietly as he held up a packet of letters and paper in front of the girl.

The girl smiled half-heartedly and leaned back in her seat. She glanced over and saw the boy fiddling with his panda plush, almost as if he wanted to completely forget what he was waiting for.

What they were both waiting for.

Their anxious hearts and minds had a shock as a knock from the door came. A tall Chinese man came out from the kitchen and went to answer the door, opening it for a blond Englishman. The emerald eyed man entered the home and the two went into another room to talk.

The petit girl looked down at her lap, knowing _that_ was approaching soon. She tried to keep her tears from following out but she felt unstable as her body shook in freight. Suddenly a warm hand slipped into hers and she looked up to see that it was him.

Those golden eyes she's known for so long just stared straight ahead, appearing to be emotionless. But she knew better.

No one knew him better than her and she could see the sadness in his eyes. Abruptly, he turned his head to see her and gave her one of those slow rare smiles of his. She knew it was to reassure her for what was about to happen.

The girl looked at him and tried to smile for him. But it was only an appearance. There was no hiding the sadness she felt.

Without any warning, he dropped his panda and pulled her into a hug. She was stunned. He never hugged anyone before. The girl quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged tightly.

The two could hear the sound of shuffling feet in the other room and knew their time together would be ending soon.

The boy pulled back slightly and looked at her. In those golden eyes of his, they were overwhelmed with sorrow but at the same time, there was a slit of light that told her something deeper. She knew it then that there was always a reason why he acted differently around her. And she felt the same way.

"I'm going to miss you…" he said softly.

The girl blinked a couple of times. It wasn't just the appearance, she heard it too now. "I'm going to miss you too… I don't want to see you go."

"I know… if I had the chose, I wouldn't go anywhere."

The girl pulled back and whipped the small tears at her eyes. Quickly she moved behind her back and pulled out a little tin box. "I figured since you weren't going to be here for the festival, I'd give you this now."

The boy took it curiously and opened it. Resting in the tin box was a small moon cake. "I made it myself," she commented. The girl clutched her skirt nervously as a blush appeared on her face.

The boy took the moon cake and took a bite out of it. He chewed slowly, savoring the taste until he swallowed. He looked at her and smiled. "It's delicious."

The girl smiled brightly as happiness filled her entire being. But the feeling was short lived as the sound of the two men walking entered her senses. It was time.

The girl hugged him once again, knowing that it would be a long time before she ever got to see or even touch him again. To hear his voice and smell his distinct scent of firecrackers and food.

In a soft whisper, he began to speak. "Mei… do you know the legend of the Mid-autumn festival?"

"Of course," she answered softly. "What about it?"

"Those two that would meet with each other once a year… why don't we try?" he asked nervously.

Mei was stunned as she heard him. The thought and plan was a difficult one but she was willing to risk it. It was better than never seeing him again. "I want to try."

"Alright," he said happily. "We'll try and I can't wait to see you again."

"Please keep in touch. I can't stand the thought of not hearing from you."

"I will. And I won't ever forget you, Mei."

The two men came into the room and the boy pulled back and went over to the Englishman. The boy looked directly at her. "Goodbye Mei."

"Goodbye Xiang."

The Englishman grabbed his suitcases and turned around. Before Xiang followed, he mouthed something to her and went out with the male.

Mei clutched her chest as she imprinted those soundless words into her mind.

_See you soon_

_*** Eight years later ***_

Mei waited impatiently as she stood on the bridge. The last time she talked to him, he said that he'd be here at this time. She knew how long the plane ride took but still waited just as anxiously. Trying to kill some time, she stared out at the creek below the bridge.

This would be the seventh time they did this. Like they promised so long ago, they met up every year. The first year was a mess for several reasons. One reason was they were so young back then that they couldn't go anywhere alone. Mei had begged Kiku and Yao to bring her to England before. Several weeks of begging too. Xiang did the same with Arthur when it was his turn to visit her.

However, each year that past from that first one grew more difficult. Each time, the begging would take even longer and only a few years back did it become even harder. Their guardians refused to waste money going on a useless trip so Xiang and Mei had to raise the money themselves. They were still young so they couldn't do much and they weren't paid a lot.

But regardless, they worked to see each other.

Now that they were sixteen, work came naturally and the two were fully capable of visiting each other without having their guardians around.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, making her gasp in surprise. She turned her head around and saw him smiling at her. "Hey," he greeted.

"Xiang!" she smiled. Mei turned around and hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you."

"Same to you. So shall we?"

Mei nodded happily and walked along side Xiang. "So I guess it's my turn to pick what we do?"

"Yeah. Whatever you want to do."

Mei glanced over to Xiang as they walked and blushed slightly. "Anything?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Okay! Follow me then." Mei reached out and took Xiang's hand and began to lead him around the park in a hurry.

Xiang followed without question but wondered where Mei was taking him. They were going far deeper into the park than they usually did. After a few minutes of walking side by side, they began to walk over a hill.

"Mei? Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she sang.

Xiang kept quiet as the two neared the top. The moment they did, Xiang lost his breath. Beyond the hill rested a single tree surrounded by thousands of flowers. Each flower was fully bloomed and released that subtle fresh sweet scent.

"Mei… when did you find this?"

"I found it a few months ago when I was walking around. I felt adventurous and I came out here. Do you like it?"

"I do…" he answered. Xiang turned to her a smiled, "it's almost as beautiful as… never mind."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"It's nothing. So what did you want to do here?"

Mei noticed how he changed the subject but she didn't mind. She would get him to tell her later anyway. "I thought we could spend the day under that tree and… you know, just talk."

"That sounds nice," he smiled.

The two took a brisk walk down to the tree. Once they were under the shade of the large tree, they instantly felt the relief from the hot sun. Mei quickly sat down and stretched out on the lush grass. Xiang joined her by sitting next to her, his back against the tree.

The two took their time telling each other stories about the year. Most were the usual and on the rare occasion they had that unforgettable day. As they continued their leisurely talk, Xiang began to relax and inch his way to lying out on the grass like Mei. At the same time, Mei tried to close the distance between them. Eventually the two were lying side by side, smiling and laughing as they talked.

"It sounds like you're doing alright over there," Mei commented.

"It's okay. The food Arthur cooks his absolutely horrible."

"I can't imagine that," she laughed. "At least you didn't have to deal with overbearing guardians. Kiku and Yao drive me crazy."

"I'd take that over the horrible food. I swear I survive on tea for most of the year. But I learned to cook for myself too so it's gotten easier."

"Oh speaking of food, it is the Mid-autumn festival today. So you know what that means, right?"

"Moon cakes?"

"Yep!" she chirped. The girl went into her bag and pulled out moderately sized tin box. She quickly lifted the lid and there were four treats. "Home made as usual."

Xiang smiled brightly and took one. "I love your cooking."

Mei blushed slightly. "Just shut up and eat," she laughed.

Xiang took a bit into the sweet, feeling the lush sweet softness of the moon cake overtake him. Mei out did herself this time; it was absolutely perfect. "Delicious as always."

Mei smiled happily and began to eat her own. After a few minutes, they both finished one and decided to save the rest for later.

"You know Mei; I'd figure you'd have a boyfriend by now with your kind of cooking."

Mei tensed up. "You don't say? I've had confessions but I always turn them down."

"Really? Why?" he asked, a spark of interest and curiosity was in his voice.

Mei blushed slightly, "there's someone else I have my eyes set on…"

"Oh is that so? Do I know him?"

"I guess you could say that."

"He must be a great guy," he said somewhat sadly.

"He really is." Mei rolled over and found her head resting against Xiang's chest. She absent mindedly snuggled into it; feeling the warmth and comfort only Xiang could provide. "How about you? Got a girlfriend?"

"No not really. All the girls at the private school are really rude or stuck up. Either that or really shallow. But that's what you get for going to such a pricy school."

"Oh… I'd figure you'd meet someone."

"Actually there were a few good ones but I'm not interested in them. There's someone else I really care about."

"She's a lucky girl to have your affection."

"There's no one like her. Smart, beautiful and unique."

"I see…" Mei yawned and snuggled closer to Xiang. "I'm a bit tired."

"Then sleep. I'll still be here."

Mei closed her eyes. "…thank goodness for that…" she whispered.

Mei didn't know when she fell asleep but when she woke up, she felt refreshed and energetic. But the sight she saw when she woke up had her blushing furiously. Xiang was asleep too and his face was a mere inch away from hers. She could clearly hear his soft breathing and the faded scent of the moon cakes they ate earlier coming from his breath.

He looked so peaceful and innocent as he slept. Mei smiled and brushed her hand against his cheek, caressing it carefully.

Xiang's eyes began to open slowly and he blinked a few times before he clearly saw Mei in front of him. The boy blushed. "M-Mei?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"You're really close…"

"Oh sorry." Mei sat up, shortly followed by Xiang as they both stretched out. Mei glanced over her shoulder and saw the setting sun and she instantly frowned. The day was ending.

Xiang noticed the sun as well and stood up, helping Mei to her feet. "I have to go soon," he said sadly.

"I know… can we take a walk around the park before you do?"

Xiang nodded and the two began to walk out of the park. They walked more slowly than usual. Both didn't want their time to be cut so short but knew it was inevitable. The two reached the gate to the park and stood outside of the place.

"I guess this is goodbye for now…"

"…yeah… Make sure to keep in touch."

Xiang nodded and gave Mei a long hug. The girl hugged back but she couldn't hide the sorrow in her eyes. After a long time, the two let go. "Bye…" Xiang said again.

The boy turned around and began to walk away slowly. Mei watched as he grew further and further away from her. A strange feeling welled up in her as she saw his figure getting smaller. "…Xiang…" she muttered.

Mei closed her eyes and shook her head furiously. She didn't want him to go. She didn't want to wait for another year to see him. Before she knew it, the girl began to run after him, calling out his name as loudly as she could. Xiang heard her and turned around slowly. "Mei?"

Mei ran into him, her arms out stretched and coiling around him as she hugged him tightly. Tears began to emerge from her eyes and she buried her face into his chest. "I don't want you to go!" she exclaimed. "… Please don't go…"

Xiang hugged her back and held her tightly. "I don't want to go either…"

Mei looked to see his face. His eyes told her everything she needed to know. His words were truly honest but the look in his eyes looked at her more differently than before. It was those golden eyes she knew but they were different. A strange feeling burned within them as he stared down at her.

Somehow or another, she knew she had the same eyes staring back at him.

Before she knew it, she began to lean toward him and in a brief moment, anything distance between them became irrelevant. Mei kissed him. And Xiang kissed her back as he closed his eyes and held her even more closely. The two felt everything that they had been hiding from each other in that contact.

The two broke the kiss as they panted for air but their eyes didn't dim in the slightest. "H-how long?" she asked.

"Ever since I left…"

Mei giggled slightly, "Same here… I don't want you to go Xiang. I… I love you."

"I love you too, Mei. You have no idea how much it means to hear that from you."

"I think the feeling is mutual."

After a moment, the two let each other go but they didn't lift their eyes off from the other. "You know I still have to go…" he said sadly. "I have no choice."

"… I know… but before you had to… I wanted you to know that."

"I'm glad you told me, because I was able to tell you too because of that."

"I don't know what came over me," she said honestly. "I just couldn't stand the thought of keeping it a secret any longer. But when you go… please make sure to see me again."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

_*** Two years later ***_

Mei stood on the bridge quietly as she stared at her phone. Her eyes were filled with anxiousness but at the same time they were filled with sadness. She hadn't seen Xiang for over two years now. She didn't know what happened but after they confessed to each other so long ago, he left.

But that wasn't the only thing that was gone.

She never heard from him during those two years. At first she wondered if something was wrong but every time she called, no one would pick up. She sent letters but never gotten a response. It was as if he disappeared… and forgotten about her.

She didn't know why she stood on the bridge now. That small glimmer of hope in her heart still existed, telling her that he would come for her; right where they always met. But he never showed up.

Mei clutched her phone and turned away from the bridge. She told herself this would be the last time she waited. And now the sun was about to set. She had to move on.

But she couldn't.

Mei still loved him. And she could never forget him.

Going on a whim, she remembered the day they spent those two years ago. She began to head toward that very same place. When she reached the tree in the field of flowers, it was unchanged. The large tree still stood there and the flowers were still as beautiful as ever.

She walked quietly in front of the tree and stared at it. Memories began to flood her mind as she remembered him. And with the flood, tears began to flow from her eyes.

She lowered her head to the ground. She waited until the darkness of the night began to creep up over the park. She looked back at the tree, treating this as the final farewell. "Goodbye Xiang…"

When she turned around she bumped into a person. She looked up and her eyes widened. "Don't say that."

"X-Xiang?" She couldn't believe it. He was standing there right in front of her. A sudden wave of anger rushed into her and she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Xiang didn't seem surprised by the act but still caressed his cheek from the blow.

"H-How could you show up now…?" She ran into him and began to pound her little fits into his chest as her tears grew uncontrollably. "Why didn't you ever call me! Or talk to me! Why did you… forget about me…"

"I never forgot you Mei." Mei felt him hug her but she didn't hug him back.

"That's no excuse…"

"Let me explain," he begged.

"Fine…"

"I made a deal with Arthur, to move back here."

"W-what?"

"He said I could come back but only if I could remain quiet and never speak about you or to you. So I've spent the last two torturous years just working so I could come back here… for you."

"W-why?"

"Because I didn't want to just see you once every year. I wanted to see you day after day. Holding you, kissing you, loving you."

Mei hugged him and buried her face in his chest. "That was too much…"

"I'd do anything for you Mei."

Mei looked up to see him and he kissed the top of her forehead. "Then you're staying?"

"Yes. So we don't ever have to say goodbye again."

"… I love you Xiang."

"And I love you Mei."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia<strong>

**A/n: And I updated with 2 minutes to spare! I wanted to write a fic for these two because today is the Mid-autumn moon festival or Full moon Festival. its a time to admire the legend and see the beauty of the full moon and eat moon cakes :D Well there's a certain language about the holiday that really caught my eyes. Which is where Houyi and Chang are two lovers separated by immortality and distance. In short, the legend goes as the two lost their immortality and were forced to go to Earth. But Houyi was a warrior and killed 9 of the 10 sun burns which almost burned the world to ash. The gods granted him a pill that would grant his immortality back. When Houyi went home, he hid the pill. One day, Chang noticed it and when she heard Houyi returning, she panicked and ate the pill. She then began to float toward the moon and when she reached their, she coughed up part of the pill and was trapped on the moon. So once every year, the heavens part and Houyi is able to see her. So that's how this story came to be so its based on that. Though obviously with a happy ending. I hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


End file.
